


Too Many

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [67]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Too Many

There’d been too many missions and far too many injuries; of himself and others. There were too many close calls, and more failures than he was comfortable admitting. Above all, there’d been far too many deaths. He didn’t dare think of how many of those had been by his hand. All of them were justifiable, pretty much, but they were becoming too numerous. He wondered how many more he could take before he lost his mind.

“Ready to roll, Tovarisch?” asked Napoleon, breaking into his melancholy thoughts.

“Indeed,” Illya replied, softly. “Let us go and save the world once again.”


End file.
